


Besties Do Crap Like Get Tattoos

by jingsino



Series: issa good time [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Language, Let Toriel Say Fuck, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingsino/pseuds/jingsino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne decides that her and her beloved bestie are mandated by the unbreakable bond of friendship to undergo the ultimate test in bestieship. Bestiehood. Whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties Do Crap Like Get Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 4 am have fun

“Fuuuuuuuu _RISK_!”

Frisk curled into the covers. Too early for this shit. Good night.

“Frisk, get _up_ , or I'll make you!”

They peeked from the tiny slit between the blanket and the cushions. Unsurprisingly, it was Undyne. For a moment, they contemplated whether or not it would be wise to ignore her, which was useless because no decision could ever be considered wise when Undyne was around. Frisk sighed and moved to sit again the armrest of the couch.

“Ngah!”

Undyne inhaled deeply and gripped the bottom of the couch, muscles tightening as she lifted it above her head. “Get up, kiddo!”

Frisk slid onto the carpeted floor. “Okay, but why?”

She flashed a wicked grin. There was a freaky glint in her eyes that sent involuntary shivers down the human's spine. “Tattoos.”

Their eyes widened. They shook their head and laughed nervously.

“What? No.”

“Tattoos,” she repeated.

“Oh my God.” Frisk covered their face with their hands.

“We're getting tattoos!”

“But why?!”

Undyne slapped her hands onto her waist and threw her head back. “Because we're _BESTIES_!” she declared. “Obviously, we must get tattoos!”

Frisk bit their lip. Would it be that bad? They did have a tattoo already: a heart because it seemed sweet and sentimental at the moment, but now all it served as was a reminder to their freaky time-and-space powers. It was...bearable, they supposed, although they did remember gripping Sans' hand so hard it popped out. And it wasn't like anyone else knew about it.

Undyne would be there, this time. Undyne was tough.

They steeled themself. They were pretty tough, too.

Electricity crackled between them, as if both could sense each others' sheer will radiating from their bodies. Frisk felt their sore cheeks—wait, sore? They slapped their face. Shit, they were smiling. God dammit. They were already too deep in to retreat.

“I know you want a tattoo,” Undyne teased as she pulled them to their feet.

“Nah, not really.”

“You're smiling! And blushing! Pah!” She thumped her chest. “Humans are easy to read!”

Frisk smoothed their expression over. “I want Toriel's face tattooed over my chest.”

Undyne froze. “Are you...sure? Uh...”

They blew a raspberry and dragged her over to the computer. “Let's start planning.”

\---

“Punk, you know what you want already?” Undyne skimmed past the pictures and scrolled down.

Frisk pulled up a picture of their mother on their phone. “I told you, I want Toriel's face on my chest.”

She slammed her palms onto her thighs. “Okay, listen, kid, I know you wanna get in everyone's pants, but—”

They laughed and swung their arm onto her shoulders. “Undyne,” they whispered. “I'm already in the bone zone.”

“CAN YOU STOP OH MY GOD.” She shoved them off and furiously typed into the search bar, 'reall y col tatoo desings.' “Sheesh, I can't tell when you're joking. Shit. You're so _weird_. You're my favorite human. Thank God we're getting tattoos.”

Frisk hummed in agreement.

“How big should it be? Wait, don't answer that. What about my entire back, just a hugeass tattoo of a spear, down my spine?”

“Get one of Alphys.”

Undyne struck the table with her fist, narrowly missing the keyboard. “Kid,” she warned. “No face tattoos.”

They stuck out their tongue, which she returned without hesitation.

–

Being Undyne's bestie meant being just as close with her girlfriend, soon-to-be wife, Alphys. Luckily, Frisk was as much of a nerd as her, so everyone was good to go. Many a day was spent lounging about on the couch, binge-watching episodes of Kissy Kissy shit, reading and writing fanfiction that they all took as a joke but were secretly serious about. They were the holy trinity, the golden trio.

Undyne sure as hell wasn't going to leave Alphys out of the tattoo fun.

She heard the paper in her hands rip and let out a loud sigh, which quickly escalated into a groan, then a, “Ngah!” Whatever, it was just a bit rough around the edges, just like her. Alphys liked that, right?

Frisk cleared their throat as they peered at her drawing of the tattoo she wanted. It was wrinkled and in some areas, kind of...damp? Was Undyne _sweating_? They shook their head and barely concealed their chuckle. “What are you so nervous about?”

She jumped. “What?! Me? Nervous? Ha!”

They both stopped in front of Alphys' door. It was afternoon, so the scientist was probably just getting up, considering they had spent all night being complete anime trash.

“Alright, then,” Frisk said with a nod. They reached up to knock. “Then, we can—”

Undyne hooked her finger around the collar of their shirt and pulled them back. “Wait. Okay, I'm just, I want...” She looked away, hands falling to her side helplessly. “I want Alphys to like this. She needs to be part of this. A tattoo may be permanent, but so is Alphys. She's more important than any crazy decision I'll ever make.” A stray strand of red hair fell across her forehead, clinging to the slight perspiration above her brow. It accentuated the red glow of her cheeks.

Frisk clapped a hand over their mouth. They blinked multiple times. “That...that was...” A sniffle escaped, then another. “Undyne, that was...” They began to wipe at their eyes. “I literally have no words,” they whispered almost breathlessly.

She scratched the back of her head and laughed weakly. “Kid, I pulled all of that out of my ass, except for the Alphie part.”

“That was all the parts,” they half-sobbed.

“I know,” she agreed.

They grabbed onto each other's shoulders and fell to their knees together.

“Love's a great thing, kiddo,” Undyne declared. “I'm glad you got people like me and Alphie to love you.”

“Yeah, love you guys, too,” they mumbled into her shoulder. “I'm too old for this sappy stuff.”

“What? No, never!” She ruffled their hair and pulled away to fix them with an intense eye. “Love is timeless.”

Frisk sniffled. “Undyne, what's with you today?”

She scoffed. “Just so hella pumped about these tattoos, kid.”

“Right, right. You're soo tough, man.”

“Yeah, I'm tough! So tough.” She stared at the door. “Gotta show my girlfriend these totally cool tattoos. Tattoo designs. Shit.”

“Maybe she'll get one with us?” they suggested.

“I wouldn't count on it, bud.”

Still, Undyne scratched her chin thoughtfully as Frisk knocked on the door.

\---

They were in the tattoo parlor, their bestie challenge finally about to be overcome. It was less that they wanted some kickass ink and more that they could, and they would because why the hell not? Frisk had long since gotten over the potential pain, judging that if they had went through it once, they could go through it again. Undyne, after realizing that her tattoo had more to do with Alphys than Frisk, thought that their ultimate bond of friendship could be strengthened with the experience alone.

Another thing she realized: ass tatts were more painful than she expected.

“Fuck! Me! Up! Frick!” she screamed into her arm.

Frisk leaned back into their chair and smirked. “It's Frisk, not Frick, but thank you for the offer.”

Alphys squeezed her hand. “U-Uh, Undyne, they haven't even started yet,” she pointed out.

The woman looming over Undyne's backside paused. “You need a moment?”

Undyne inhaled deeply, then held up her hand, thumb out. “Nope. I'm ready.”

Through sheer will, she was able to muffle her screams by gritting her teeth and growling instead, like, actually growling like a dog. It would have been funner to just let it all out, but at Frisk's insistence, she settled for animalistic noises and a seething glare at the wall.

When it was over, Alphys squeaked and turned red, seemingly torn between staring at her girlfriend's ass and slinking away in embarrassment. And love. Definitely love.

Frisk high-fived her. “Congratulations, you have your fiancée's name, a heart, and a spear stabbing that heart, on your butt.”

Undyne held her hands together in the shape of a heart and winked at Alphys. “Babe, look at it. Look. You're seeing this every night. This is my wedding gift to you.”

Alphys huffed and moved away to let the artist bandage Undyne's butt. “Not that Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 4 life size figurine?”

She pulled her closer and pecked her forehead. “Relax, that too, okay?”

“It was a joke, b-but I'm holding you to it!”

Undyne turned to Frisk and nodded toward the tattoo artist. “Ready?”

“Heck yes.”

“You mean, hell yeah!”

“Yeah, hell yeah!”

They high-fived once more over Alphys' head, although Frisk had to tiptoe due to their short height. “Besties,” they said in unison, asserting their unbreakable bond.

Frisk teared up while still maintaining a familiar shit-eating grin as the Delta Rune was permanently marked onto their upper back. Not only was it 'aesthetically pleasing,' as Mettaton so eloquently put it, but it represented their family, their everything. It extended to all the monsters, of course, but its connection was strongest with Toriel. Toriel, who gave them everything, who believed in them, who taught them what it meant to be good.

Yeah, Frisk really loved their mom.

“I hope you didn't Delta Ruin my tattoo,” they commented mildly to the artist, who snorted and patted their shoulder after bandaging them with a clear wrap. Frisk was relieved they understood it, otherwise it would have been awkward and the lady would have smiled weirdly and done that half-laugh Toriel did when Asgore tried to tell a joke she already heard from Sans.

Undyne gaped at Frisk's bare back. “Frisk, you look...” She approached them, hands floating by their waist.

“Yeah?” They were tempted to twist and try to see it.

She swallowed. “So. Fucking. GOOD.” She lifted them into the air and spun around, cackling ecstatically.

Frisk was grateful they had worn a backless top, otherwise, well. Use your imagination. They winced, as they always did, when she slapped their back, although this time, she was careful to avoid irritating the tattoo. They tipped the woman as she handed them an sheet full of aftercare instructions. She politely offered to give advice whenever they needed and reminded them to contact her should they need a touch-up or were confused on anything.

“What a nice human,” Undyne observed as they left the building. “Glad not everyone on the surface is shit!”

“It's been ten years, dude,” Frisk said, laughter bubbling from their stomach. They pulled Sans' jacket on and relished the fragrance of ketchup and bones. Yes, this was the only bone zone they needed.

“What, ten years since I found out no human is as good as you?” She nudged them with her elbow, gentle enough that surprisingly, no one got hurt.

“You have a girlfriend, Undyne.” They rolled their eyes, but still smiled at the compliment.

“I have a fiancée who I love and adore.” She leaned closer and stage-whispered, “Her name is Alphys. We're getting married.”

Alphys blushed and swatted at her arm. “N-Not in front of the kid!” Her face blanked as she finished the sentence. “Wait, Frisk, y-you...!” Alphys clapped her hands to her face. “You're an adult!”

“I'm an adult when I get a tattoo?” Frisk tilted their head and waggled their brows.

“Er, I mean. Well. You know! K-Kids don't get t-tattoos!” Her hands moved to cover her face. “Stop doing that thing w-with your eyebrows!”

“Yo, teach me how to do that!” Undyne furrowed her brows together and lifted them up and down repeatedly.

“Maybe when you're older, young one.”

“The _AUDACITY_!”

–

“I'm home!”

For the first time that day, Toriel dropped her whisk and rushed straight to the door.

“Oh, honey, you came to visit!” She swept her child into her arms, nuzzling their forehead, inhaling the floral scent that lingered on their person.

“Of course I did, mom.” Frisk beamed at their mother and allowed her to shower them in affectionate kisses and warm hugs.

Toriel led them to the kitchen, where she was just starting to bake her famous Butterscotch Pie. It deserved all the capitalizations. “You came just in time, as always.”

The human scrunched up their nose. “Okay, what about that time I showed up at three in the morning?”

She turned to them with another heartwarming smile. “My child, these doors are open to you at any time. You are always welcome here.” Her smile faltered. She pulled them close and wiped away the tears streaking their cheeks. “Young one, what's wrong?”

Frisk breathed shakily before burying themselves into her robes. “Nothing's wrong,” they cried softly. “Just miss you.”

Toriel combed through their hair and rested her chin on their head. “Oh, Frisk.” She planted another kiss onto their temple. “I've missed you too.”

They remained there in the kitchen, neither willing to let go. Frisk finally unlatched themself from her and moved into the living room, smiling apologetically and sincerely through their puffy eyes. “I'll just, y'know, wait here 'til you're done. Love you, mom.”

“Of course, dear.”

Ten minutes later, Toriel heard Frisk call again. She stopped humming a cheery little tune from one of Mettaton's shows and perked up to listen.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my child?” She straightened up and picked up the whisk, ready to put it away for the afternoon.

“Wanna see my new tattoo?”

She froze. The whisk clattered to the floor. She heard someone whisper, “Fuck.”

Toriel wiped the flour off her robes, clasped her hands together, and prepared her best patient, loving, motherly smile.

Meanwhile, Frisk snickered from their position, sprawled across the armrests of the chair. It was good to be home.


End file.
